


Ashe/Felix A/A+ Support Conversations

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Missing Supports, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: It's a crime against humanity that Ashe and Felix's supports stop at B. I wrote A and A+ supports for theThree Houses Support Projectbut I'm going to upload them here too. I tried to keep them extremely close to cannon and not inject my Ashelix agenda too much.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Ashe/Felix A/A+ Support Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> These supports were written for the [Three Houses Support Project](https://twitter.com/3hsupportsproj). They therefore contain a lot of stage direction, which was necessary for the project.
> 
> You can see A [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy4auc4newo) (it's a super gorgeous video with animation and everything! Looks like it came straight from the game).
> 
> Will update if A+ gets made.

**Ashe/Felix A Support**

Felix walks into the training hall at night. He stops when he enters the room and pauses with his hand on his hip. He sees Ashe at the other side of the room with his back facing toward Felix. 

Cut to black screen with swordstrike animation flashing across it. Ashe lets out a "ha!" and a bow twangs. We hear the arrow strike a target (these sounds all occur on the blacked out "swordstrike" animation screen)

Camera is behind Felix. Ashe turns around. He is startled to see Felix and his hands go up in surprise before he relaxes to a normal standing pose. 

Ashe: Oh, Felix. I didn't realize you were there.

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, who is standing normally with one hand on his hip) I didn't think anyone would be here this late.

Ashe: (camera is to the side, showing both of them standing in the training room) (Ashe gestures with one hand) Well, I helped Annette with kitchen duty today. Then Dimitri needed help in the market. After that, Dedue asked if I could assist in the garden. By the time all that was done, it was pretty late, but I didn't want to skip my training!

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, who puts his hand on his forehead) So you spent your entire day helping others and ran out of time for your own training.

Ashe: (camera switches to his face, sparkles appear) Oh, but I didn't run out of time. I'm training now! And I got to help everyone else all day. 

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, looking at the ground with his hand on his forehead and shaking his head) … 

Ashe: (camera switches to side angle where you can see both of them. Ashe puts his hand under his chin and cocks his head to the side) What is it?

Felix: (takes his hand off his forehead and waves. Other hand is on his hip) If you only help others you'll be a servant, not a knight.

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe's face, hand still under chin) But it's also my duty as a knight to help those in need. What's the point in being strong if you don't use it to help people? 

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, who is shaking his head with his hand on his forehead again) ...

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe, who pumps both fists downward, leaning forward like he's going to yell) I know you're going to say I'm just an idealistic fool, but I believe I can help my friends and still be a knight.

Felix: (camera switches to Felix. He is looking at the ground. Hand moves from his forehead to resting at his side) I don't think you're a fool.

Ashe: (camera on Ashe's face. He blinks in surprise, mouth is slightly agape) You don't?

Felix: (camera is to the side, showing both of them standing there. Felix looks up) You aren't full of empty words. You act on what you believe. That's admirable.

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe's face. He smiles and little stars come out around his head) You think so?

Felix: (Camera switches to Felix. He is standing with one hand on his hip, neutral expression. He nods) Keep sticking to your ideals. You'll make a fine knight.

Ashe: (camera on Ashe's face. He is smiling) Not a half-knight? (Ashe brings his hand up to his mouth and laughs)

Felix: (camera switches back to Felix, who is shaking his head but smiling): Who knows? Maybe if you start growing a little.

\- End scene - 

**Ashe/Felix A+ Support**

This scene should be timeskip locked, meaning it has to occur after the timeskip 

Ashe is working in the greenhouse in the monastery. Camera is over his shoulder. We see his back. He is crouched down doing something with the plants. We see Felix come into the frame, just at the edge. He stands with his hand on his hip.

Felix: Ashe. There you are. 

Ashe: (Ashe stands up and turns around to face Felix) Felix, hello. 

Felix: (camera switches to showing Felix in full. He shifts his feet and gestures with one hand. The other hand is on his hip) Working hard as usual, I see. 

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe. He smiles and nods) I've learned a lot about plants. They're actually quite fascinating! I still have a long way to go, though. 

Felix: (camera switches to Felix) …

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe, who puts his hand under his chin) What's wrong?

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, who shakes his head) You never overestimate yourself, but always keep striving to do better. 

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe and he brings his hand up to his mouth as he laughs a little. Stars appear around his head) Why, Felix, that was practically a compliment! 

Felix: (camera switches to Felix) It was a compliment. (this line is delivered stone-faced and flat, as a plain fact) 

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe's face. He is blushing very slightly) 

(Camera pans out to the side view. We can see both of them standing in the greenhouse. Felix has one hand on his hip. Ashe still has his hand near his mouth from when he laughed.)

Felix: (gestures with free hand, other hand still on hip) Come to Fraldarius when this war is over. I'll have need of capable, honest knights.

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe. He smiles and stars appear around his head. He balls his hands into fists and brings them up to his chin, bouncing with excitement) Wow, really? I'd love that!

Felix: (camera switches to Felix, his hand on his forehead) Don't get too excited. It will be hard work. I don't intend to go easy on you.

Ashe: (camera switches to Ashe, still beaming) I'll be ready! 

Felix: (camera pans out to side view where you can see both of them) Very well, then. (He turns around and leaves)

Ashe is still standing in the greenhouse. We see some little stars pop out around his head as he watches Felix go. He brings his fists up to his chin again and pumps his arms in excitement. 

End scene -

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
